Skyrim-Road To Being Gods
by IhaveNoIdeaForAUsername
Summary: Two friends take a start in Skyrim to take over, running all over to take make their goal a reality. And doing random tasks along the way. I OWN NOTHING OF SKYRIM


Chapter 1-Poor To Rich

"Don't pay them a single coin!" A mother slapped her daughter's hand, dropping the coin on the floor. And before the children beggars could react, the mother picked it up.

The two beggars weren't siblings but two different people with two different origins. The oldest of the two is rumored by the oldest of Skyrim's citizens to be the grandson of the Emperor. Dezent, he doesn't remember his father and he remembered his mother dying when he was years younger. Under his dirt covered face, clothes, everything, his hair brown as dirt and eyes blue as the sea. If those two things changed, the large scar on his right cheek. The other was Arius, born in poverty, his grandparents and his parents before him. But all his family is dead, not age, or disease, the cold killed them all. His hair was blonde like the sand in Hammerfall and his eyes were different, his left was pure white and his other was a light teal color.

The two haven't eaten in a day and slept in the allies of Riften, it was the worst choice to stay in because of the Thieve's Guild but they had no other choice. It wasn't too cold to die in but down south was the poorest of Skyrim to them. The north had the main holds of the Civil War, and they thought this meant they had money to spend and give. But it would be unsafe for them to be north so they had to be in the richest south and they thought it was Riften.

Dezent jumped to his feet, flipping off the woman. "Fuck you woman!" he yelled.

"See darling, these... things have no manners, no deserving of money like us."

"Oh I'll remember you lady! Sorry we all weren't born in your luxury life!"

"Aren't you the grandson of the..."

"No." Dezent interrupted Arius.

"Well, everyone's going to sleep so I guess we should find a alliway or something." Arius pulled himself up. His bones were showing it's texture through his skin. He limbed past Dezent.

Dezent grabbed his friend's shoulder. "No, I got a plan."

"What do you mean a plan?"

"Lets go to the blacksmith. I have a nice plan."

The two walked to the blacksmith. They sat crosslegged by the flames but they knew their time would be short. Someone would tell the blacksmith if beggars would sit by his flames then he would run out to them with a greatsword while yelling.

"Hurry up. I don't want to run." Arius coughed.

"Arius, we'll take a few lockpicks from the lizard's stall and get inside that there General Goods store." Dezent pointed at the next building over from the blacksmith. "We take all the gold and more lockpicks and whatever else we can carry."

"We got a pick, we need more than that."

"Don't worry." Dezent crawled over to the corner of the shop and pull out a shiv. "Got it."

"We're kids, we won't last in jail."

"Fine, you starve then." Dezent looked around and found no guards.

He walked over to the building and started picking the lock. Arius crunched his fist and growled, he lightly smacked the forge and crouch ran over to Dezent. By the time he got there, Dezent had the door unlocked. Dezent slowly opened the door and walked in, he grabbed Arius and shoved him inside.

"Take what you can carry." Dezent whispered as he closed the door. "Only a potion or two, gold and lockpicks."

Arius nodded and started searching the room, most of the items in the store was big. Dezent walked behind the counter and grabbed everything it had. Arius grabbed a few health potions and a handful of slices of cheese. They grouped up at the door.

"What'd you get?" Arius asked.

Dezent pulled out his rag sack and pulled out a few lockpicks and a dagger. "I know, I know, don't worry about it. It's just a dagger, if something goes wrong, it'll be alright. Everything else is gold."

"I just got cheese and a few potions." Arius attached his bag to a hold in his pants. He turned to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Ha ha ha! Ah, sister you bring me up through these bad times." The door handle turned, making both of them jump in fear. Dezent grabbed Arius by the collar and shoved him behind the opening door. "It's weird, the door was unlocked, I could've sworn this was locked." He slammed the door shut, seeing the two children behind the door. "Talos! Get them!"

He lunged at the boys, Dezent grabbed the stolen dagger and stabbed the man's foot. Dezent told his friend to run with him. The two ran out of the building, the sky was still dark except the rush of torches sprinting towards them. Dezent and Arius ran to the orphanarium, they knew running in there wouldn't help but they didn't know what to do. Dezent ran to the ledge and looked over it. He tossed his bag over the side and ripped Arius's bag from his grip and threw it over the edge.

"What was that for!" Arius yelled.

"Grr... Don't think, just jump." Dezent vaulted over the ledge, plunging into the sea.

"Why not." Arius took a deep breath in and jumped over the ledge, pencil diving into the water. The second he surfaced, he became a fish out of water. "Dez, help! Dezent! Help me!"

A arm reached out to him and pulled in under the platform. "Shut up." Dezent shoved his hand over Arius's mouth.

Over their heads guards ran around, a few poked their swords at the water but found nothing. They heard a scream of one of the male guards, and the next second a sword penetrated the wooden floor. The blade went through Arius's palm, he clenched his teeth into Dezent's hand, keeping him quiet as much as possible.

"They must've been killed by the water, maker know's that beggar's can't swim." Said one of the guards standing on top of them.

"Yeah... Just beggars." The other guard pulled his sword out of Arius's hand and the wood flooring. If it wasn't for his hand being over the water, all the blood would cover a section of the wood.

"Nice hand support. Saved our ass...ish." Dezent pulled his hand from Arius's bite.

"This fucking hurts!" Arius began to tear up but never cry.

Dezent climbed on the platform and pulled on Arius's good hand to the platform. Dezent laid on his stomach and pulled up the sacks. "I'll carry them, we have to go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

The two left Riften by escaping down low. And throughout the time, Dezent always remembered that woman that didn't give him a single coin. The two went to a small town a few hours walk from Riften. The small town was Ivarstead, the town had a inn and a few farms, the town was small but unknowing of the children and what they did.

They reached the town near dawn. Dezent was shirtless for giving Arius his shirt to cover his bloody hand. They walked to the inn, as they entered everyone inside looked at them.

"Dear Divines. What happened to you children?" the innkeeper jogged to the children.

"We were beaten mercilessly after trying to escape the orphanage after an adventurer came to the home and donated this to me and my brother." Dezent dropped on the floor.

"Children, keep everything you have, a meal on me and a room, I'll bring in an extra bed for you." The innkeeper picked up Arius and carried him to the big room. He came back to the fireplace and carried Dezent and his bags with him to the room. Again he left and came back with the other bed from the smaller room. He left again and came back moments later with two plates full of food. "Dig in, I'll find a doctor for your hand tomorrow."

He closed the door behind him. Arius sat up from his bed and started scarfing down the food like a vulture. Dezent grabbed his plate and sat across from Arius on his bed. Dezent starting eating much a hundred times slower than his counterpart.

"See we got away with it, with a bit more practice and planning, we'll do it perfectly." Dezent poked his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know, if anything else goes bad... We could be in some ditch. Or worse, in prison for life."

"If you get hurt even more, we'll do it no more. We'll stay here, work on the farm. Work for an honest coin."

Arius pulled off the shirt wrapped around his hand, the blood dried up but he still had no movement in his fingers. "Sure, one last time before we decide if we quit. If I get hurt we are done."

The next heist went perfectly, this time they stole the same place again but this time stole more than last time. Fixing their mistakes, knowing guard rotations, the owners, And since this heist went off perfectly, Arius agreed to continue the jobs. For the next eight years they went from town to town, stealing all they could, collecting fences, people who bought stolen items. And dozens of books of everything they stole from which place and what each store held.

With all the money the two collected, they had to spend it. The two bought separate manors and a single manor that was mostly empty except the kitchen and bedrooms. It was mostly for item storage when their fences didn't have enough money or they simply liked what they stole and also hiding their coin. Each heist was done during the shadows, when no one expected it and no one could see it.

The two sat in a pub in Whiterun. They sat in a corner of the room with a few empty bottle of ale on the floor or the table. Dezent and Arius became a lot like, around the same height and same looking strength. But other than that, they were different. Arius's hair was thick like a tree trunk and his beard full like a lumberjack. Dezent's hair was cut into a flat and short mohawk, with his other hairs trimmed down to tiny stubs. His eyes became darker but still looked perfectly blue, just dark. Unlike Arius, his beard was cut down into a stubble.

"Brother, we've been doing this for eight years, we need something new." Arius complained. Siping on his ale.

"I know brother, but I have an idea. We can retire on what we have and take control of Riften."

"What?"

"Yeah, get someone we know to control the city. Have a private army. _Helping _out the Stormcloaks and after he takes over... We slay him and the queen, controlling all of Skyrim."

"Holy shit, that might just work."

"Exactly. You can find the trustee. I'll go talk to Ulfric and join for the both of us." Dezent stood up, throwing a sack of coins at the bartender at the counter and throwing the bottle on the ground, shattering it. "And if I had to recommend anything, Skyrim doesn't work, go to the Imperial city."

"It's a start." Arius whispered.


End file.
